


Blood Bound

by Strange_Dark



Category: Lencest - Fandom, Project DIVA (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: BL, Child Abuse, Dreams, Fire Flower, Gay, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lencest, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paradichlorobenzene, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, StarDark, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Dark/pseuds/Strange_Dark
Summary: Starmine and Strange Dark are soul mates, though they don't know it yet.Where one bleeds, the other does.But the other doesn't bleed blood.The other blooms flowers.





	Blood Bound

Green eyes.

Starmine had dreamed about those same glimmering emerald green eyes for as long as he could remember. Still, any dream was a sweet escape from reality. 

Emotion danced and flickered within those beautiful viridescent eyes. Despite the warring feeling behind the enticing green orbs, they calmed Mine down.  
Uncertainly, he reached out. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to bathe in this peace. His eyes flew open as a hand grasped onto his outstretched one. In front of him was the owner of those incredible green eyes.

A slight built boy with a barcode under his left eye. Messy blonde hair pulled back in a small ponytail, bangs spilling over face. His eyes still gleamed through the shadows his soft locks created over his face in the dimly lit setting. Milky white skin riddled with self hatred and harm, clinging to his frame so tightly that Mine could easily count his ribs. His bones were jutting out too much, he was far too skinny. 

"It's you."

Mine had never seen the boy all at once, though he had been the center of his dreams for pretty much forever. 

The boy nodded in acknowledgement to Mine's statement. A small smile spread across Mine's features as he cupped the boy's face in his hands, then gently kissed his forehead. The younger blonde shivered against Mine's touch and froze, then slowly allowed himself to melt into Mine's warmth. 

Tears that couldn't be explained sprung into his eyes as they met Mine's shiny blue gaze. The affection Mine expressed through his eyes alone was more than the boy could take. 

"I love you."

Mine was taken by surprise as the smaller blonde threw his arms around him, sobbing softly. 

"I love you too," he smiled gently, locking the boy into his tight embrace. "I love you so damn much." He felt the sobbing blonde hug him tighter, and kissed the top of his head as consolation, running his fingers through those soft tresses. 

"I-I'm scared..."

Mine could feel the boy's breathing harmonized with his own, only now realizing that he too was in tears. "I am too..."

"I don't want to wake up, I want to stay here with you...!"

"What if..." Mine trailed off as they sank to the ground on their knees, Dark still in his arms. 

"What if what...?"

"What if I could find you? In real life?"

The other boy dissolved into his sobs again. "That... that would mean everything to me..."

"I will find you. I swear that to you."

The younger boy buried his face in Mine's bare shoulder, unable to control his tears. "It's not safe... I'm not safe..."

"What do you mean?" Mine asked, confused and concerned. "I'll protect you!"

"Y-you can't..."

"Yes I can! I'll do anything to protect you, I love you!"

The boy was sobbing again and Mine held him close, kissing away his tears. 

"C-can you promise me something...?"

"Of course!"

"Will... will you save me...?"

Mine didn't hesitate to answer. "I couldn't possibly let you suffer, I'll do anything to protect you!"

The sad look in the boy's eyes confirmed Mine's shared suspicion. Their time was almost up. 

Mine drank in everything about this boy, every feature, every scar, every sensation of the blonde's body heat against his own, how it felt to have him safe in his arms. He could feel the boy's pulse, a steady rhythm that kept him calm. 

"I'll see you again," he swore. "And I'll save you."

A blinding flash of light stripped Mine of all his senses. A burst of pain, then his hearing returned.

He wished it hadn't. 

All he could hear were tortured screams, and as much as he wanted to deny the truth, he knew who they belonged to. 

His vision started to return, and though it was still blurry, he forces himself to run in the direction of the screaming. He stumbled several times, but still continued onward. He knew his vision had cleared, but now it blurred for tears. He couldn't make out the dark shape that held the boy, but whatever it was, he felt a burning hatred towards it. Whatever it was clearly caused the boy agony, and Mine abhorred it for that. He flung his arm out, reaching for the boy's hand. His body protested against the exertion, but he threw himself forward. He'd do anything to reach the boy's hand. 

Finally, after an excruciating effort, he felt those fingers grasp onto his own. He looked up, his gaze meeting those shocking green ones. He felt a wave of shock shoot through him, then saw those eyes a final time before waking up with a piercing scream.

ヽ(´ー｀)ノヽ(´ー｀)ノヽ(´ー｀)ノ

Breathing hard, he shot upright from his sweat drenched bed. Despite being too warm, he pulled his thick orange blanket around him, rocking back and forth as he tried to process what had just happened. He could still feel the boy's body heat, the warm breath at his neck as the boy embraced him. He wanted nothing more than to return to that state, where nothing mattered and he could sit there and enjoy the younger blonde's presence. With a sigh, he forced himself to remember who he was.

His name was Starmine. He was fifteen years old and in his freshman year of high school. He lived in the suburbs of the city. He had a twin sister named Melancholy. His parents were still married and loved each other very much. His father hadn't talked to him for months because he'd come out as gay. His mother had been diagnosed with cancer. His father worked too much. He and Mel took care of all the household chores. He was in love with a boy he'd never met.

He was in love with the boy from his dream.

"Nightmare?"

Mine jumped at the sound of his sister's voice at his door. "Something like that," he replied with a shaky smile. 

"I can heat up some milk," she offered, already turning to go downstairs. 

"Thanks, Mel." Mine eased himself out of the bed to follow her. "Where's Dad?"

"At work."

The answer was short. Neither twin wanted to discuss that topic. Mine headed to the living room, sinking into one of the squishy couches. Mel returned with two brightly colored mugs, one for Mine and one for herself. She sat beside him and they sipped in silence. Their mother had always given them hot milk when either of then had a nightmare, and that would give them comfort. She was too tired to do anything really, so Mel had taken over. Mine didn't mind. The milk still had the same affect on him that it did when he was small. Mel never really had bad dreams, but she knew about the boy in Mine's dreams. 

"I have to save him," he blurted, tears threatening to spill over. 

"How do you plan to do that?" Mel asked gently, a serious question. 

"I don't know," Mine sighed, his voice breaking. "He's in so much pain..."

"You'll figure it out, I know you will. Maybe you have to wait for the right time."

"I guess so," Mine sighed again, dejected. "But what if it's too late?"

"Think about it this way," Mel said calmly. "Right now, you don't know where this boy is, therefore you can't do anything to help him. I know it sounds negative, but you have no way to find him either. If you are to save him, the right time will present itself. I know it kills you to wait on something like this, but you need to have faith."

Mine set his mug down and buried his face in his hands. "How much longer will he have to suffer for it though...?"

Mel couldn't quite come up with a good answer, and Mine knew that. "I'm so sorry..."

"You're right, Mel. There's nothing I can do right now, but I'll do anything for him when the time comes," Mine swore, sitting up and draining his milk. He took his empty mug and Mel's to the kitchen. When he returned, Mel was curled up on her side of the couch. 

"Goodnight, Mine," she mumbled tiredly.

"Goodnight, Mel," he replied, getting comfortable on his side of the couch before slipping into sleep filled with dreams of those alluring green eyes.

ヽ(´ー｀)ノヽ(´ー｀)ノヽ(´ー｀)ノ

Strange Dark held in his screams. 

His fingertips were red and raw from clawing at the glossy wooden floor so hard, a way of exerting the pain inflicted upon him in a way other than screaming. He clenched his teeth as his father's belt snapped against his already bruised and bloodied back. Scars upon scars decorated his pale skin. 

He'd fallen asleep in the closet he was hiding in. He could still feel that boy's arms around him, the warmth of affection settling in him. He was so beautiful... he was all Dark could think about. He had promised to save him, but how long would it be...? 

He'd woken up to his stepmother kicking him hard in the stomach, leaving him gasping for air. That had been the blinding flash of light in their dream. 

Now, he cursed his sister for telling their stepmother where to find him. Damn Anti-

His vision went white with agony as a pointedly violent strike ripped across his back. This had been going on for hours, and he should have passed out ages ago. Unfortunately, this kind if abuse had been going on for too long. His pain tolerance was too high. 

At times like these, he allowed himself to think of his mother, his biological mother, She had been the kindest soul he'd ever known, the only one who ever really loved him. 

Apart from the boy in his dreams.

His mother had died when he was very young, four or five. He had been closer to her than his father, and Anti favored their father who favored her in return.

He never learned how his mother died, only because he would be punished if he ever tried. After his mother's death, his father developed a severe drinking problem, and he would take out his aggression on Dark, often by beating or whipping him. The habit stuck, his marriage to Dark's stepmother only worsening the problem. Nancy, the new stepmother's real name, was how Dark addressed her. She had always hated him, so he hated her too. She was less than half his father's age, still in her twenties. She would never replace his mother, not like how his father saw her as a replacement for his late wife. 

A strangled cry escaped him as he was kicked on his back, his father clutching his throat, squeezing, squeezing, squeezing, squ e ez i ng...

He couldn't breathe, but he didn't care. He would readily give in to death. His only regret was that he'd never met the boy who visited his dreams...

His father let go and air crashed back into his lungs, pain surging through him as he struggled to catch his breath. His face was bruised from earlier, and when Nancy slapped him it sent a fresh wave of pain through him. 

"Better get that healed up by Monday," she hissed, grabbing his ponytail and forcing his face into a tray full of cold water. He struggled against her, but her fury and his disastrous physical condition gave her the upper hand. His recently recovered lungs burned in his need for oxygen that he couldn't reach. Finally, Nancy released her hold on his hair. He stumbled back from the water, upsetting the tray. Nancy slapped him again. "Clean that up you little shit," she demanded, but he shook his head. 

She screamed insults at him, but he didn't hear any of it. The pain had finally gotten too much, and he slipped into unconsciousness. 

ヽ(´ー｀)ノヽ(´ー｀)ノヽ(´ー｀)ノ

He dreamed of hands.

It was the memory of the other boy's touch, his warmth. 

No, the boy was really there with him. He was more real than the rest of the dream. 

"You're here!" Dark cheered, flying into the older blonde's arms. He couldn't express his relief.

The other boy caught him, hugging him close. "What was that... thing... that was torturing you like that?"

Dark was confused.

"Wait... I think I understand!"

Dark stared blankly at the taller blonde.

"In the part of my dream that you can't remember, there's a difference in how your hand feels in mine."

Dark shook his head slightly. "You lost me there..."

"I can explain," the older blonde began, calmer than before. "In the first part of the dream where I knew you were really there, I could... I could feel you, if you get what I mean."

"Pulse, breathing, body heat...?"

"Yeah!"

"Me too."

The other boy gave an enthusiastic nod and continued. "What I realized is that in the part of the dream you don't remember, your hand felt different. I couldn't feel your warmth, and you weren't as... real... as three dimensional as you'd been before where I could hold you. Where I could embrace you and love you. Of course I still love you, that will never change, but in the dream... do you get what I'm talking about...?"

Thinking it over, Dark nodded slowly. "Can you stay with me tonight?" he asked shyly, his pale cheeks flushed and his green eyes trained on the ground.

The other boy pushed them both on their back, rolling them over so Dark was on top of him. "Of course!"

Dark smiled against the boy's lean yet slightly toned chest as the older played with his small ponytail, eventually taking it out. Dark didn't mind, it was soothing to feel the boy's fingers running through his soft blonde tresses. A comfortable silence settled over them like an airy blanket which neither blonde minded. Eventually, The older boy's voice picked up a tune without him even realizing it. Dark hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath until he allowed himself to harmonize to the song he'd never heard. 

Once the song came to an end, both could only stare at each other in wonder. "Your voice is beautiful..." Dark whispered in awe. "And what was that song?"

"Fire Flower..." The boy was clearly flustered, his face flushed. "I... I wrote it... I've never shown it to anyone except you..."

"I love it!"

Dark was never this enthusiastic, but for all his lack of emotional expression in the real world, it all came spilling out here. A prick of sadness stabbed at him, and he knew the other boy could feel it too. "You have to go soon, don't you?"

The boy nodded with a sigh. "We'll see each other again, I know it. I love you!"

"I love you too!" Dark managed before everything around him shattered, leaving him blinded and his ears ringing. Upon regaining his senses, he could sense that the boy was no longer in the dreaming world. He felt the sudden urge to cry, but what good would that do? 

Now, he was in a cold body of water. The waves threatened to pull him under at any minute, but in the near distance was the shore. On the shore stood the boy. Dark had been having this dream for pretty much his entire life, and he knew what to expect. Only this time, he was determined to change it. Immediately, he fought against the icy waves, clawing his way to shore. As he got closer, he could see the boy's outstretched hand, waiting to pull him to safety. He reached for it, straining harder and harder until he felt the boy's strong grip on his hand. He couldn't feel the same realism as earlier, proving that the boy was awake and not truly present. Still that didn't stop him. The hardest part was now. His hand would start slipping until he lost hold, dropping back into the water and sinking beneath the surface, sunlight and the boy fading further and further away...

But not this time. He wouldn't let it. He locked his gaze on the boy's stunning blue eyes, and was aware of the older blonde's determination. He felt his hand start to slip, but he refused. With a frustrated growl, he kicked at the freezing water until he found a solid foothold on the shore, and with the boy's help he was dragged onto land.

He collapsed in the boy's arms, tired and weak from the event. He looked up at the boy's relieved face, into his loving eyes and felt a sharp shock flow through him.

Connection.


End file.
